psafandomcom-20200215-history
Jester
'Overview' Jester is one of the Special classes in PSA, it can be unlocked by map unlocking or bought with 1500 points. Jester is equiped with several different moves that can be used to trick and confuse your opponent, at the current moment, it's the class with the most ALT attacks. 'Moveset' 'Passive PSV: Pointless Play' The most useless passive. Makes comments based on the situation at random. you can look at all of the comments by clicking this 'Attack ATK: Bouncing Ball ''(0.4s) Throw out a bouncing ball that deals 7 damage ALT Can be charged to juggle up to 5 balls, then throw multiple balls out at once. '''Ability 1 AB1: Comedy craft (-3-) (7s) Effect depends on stack count and recharges after 7s. 3 - Throw out 3 bananas which last for 4 seconds, deal 5 damage an, and inflict Stagger for 0.8s,. 2 - Whip out a long rope forwards which that Binds anyone for 2s. 1 - Make a ball that you ride, can be kicked by jumping, explodes on touch or after 3 seconds for 15 damage, can't for 1.5s afterwards. 'Ability 2 AB2: Tragedy Trick (''8s) Stealth and dash for 2 seconds, make a decoy that explodes after 1s for 10 damage and Despair for 5s. '''Critical CRT: Jester Juggle ''(100%) Can gain CRITICAL meter, dash and juggle anyone hit, inflicts Despair for 5s, Stun for 1.5s, and does a total of 30 damage before throwing the target. 'Trivia''' * Jester's passive is the only passive without any type of impact in the game, giving it the title of "the most useless passive" * The class can be unlocked for free in the map "Grand Hall " * Jester was the first class to use the effects Bind and Despair in the game. * All of jesters quote, or most of them, come from inside jokes that the community has made over time, whereas the quotes can be found here. * Jester's projectiles float on water. * Jester is considered to be the hardest class in the game currently, and currently has the lowest KDR out of all the classes. * It's voice comes from Jevil from Deltarune, and in fact, it's passive quotes some of his quotes. Tips & Tricks Jester's wide variety of moves allow it to combine and trick opponents by always using them in a different way. Never EVER Juggle if you Stun Bind or Stagger an opponent, it is better to use your AB2 for more damage. When your opponent is dashing at you, use your Comedy Craft to damage them mid-dash, and from there either use Tragedy Trick to gain more critical charge, or charge Bouncing Ball up for more damage. When using both Tragedy Trick and 3 ammo Comedy Craft, you jump up, so you can escape certain situations and dodge attacks by using the height you gain. The passive "Pointless Play" is actually not as useless as you think it is. Since it is activated when an enemy is nearby a certain area, you will know if an enemy is nearby or not, and which class that enemy is which helps you put your guard up and avoid being surprise attacked. It can also be used to remind yourself that the opponent have critical if you are not paying attention, thus lowering your chance to be hit by it. Balance History v1.3.6 * Jester's Comedy Craft was reworked, the first ability becomes the last and vice versa. v1.3.5 - Fixed Jester stuck clone bug - Reduced AB1 Whip hitbox size v1.3.4 - Reduced whip hitbox v1.3.3 - Fixed Jester Whip v1.3.2 - Fixed Jester bugs - AB1 Stack 2 (Rope) hitbox size increased - AB1 Stack 3 (Ball) self stun duration 1.5s->0.8s v1.3.1 - Fixed Jester bugs